Talk:Goddess Staff
Merging? Is this really a good idea to merge this with Goddess Staff and doing it right now and also, is it kinda little too early to judging this that we might not know if the Ashera Staff and Goddess Staff in Awakening are the same staff? 04:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Two things. First, look at what Otherarrow said on the edit summary when he moved it. He gave his reasoning there. Second, if you wanted to make a new talk page to discuss it, you could have done so on Talk:Goddess Staff, where the article page is currently. This was a talk page redirect (and a non-existent one I might add) when you made it. Your message will be preserved even if it is moved to Talk:Goddess Staff, where it should be. It can always be moved back if minds are changed. As for the move of the article page itself, I thought it might be a better idea to wait and get the localized name as well. Otherarrow wanted it moved though, so my attitude about it is currently indifferent. In other news, it seems that Template:Move isn't working like it used to...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 04:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) First, I already did looked his summaries, sorry, I did made this message before he merged it, but second, should we go with Ashera Staff until we know about it, I totally think this is a bad idea. 04:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, granted, you looked at it. I guess that's one thing, but understanding it is another. But no, you made this talk page 8 minutes after he moved it, not before. As for the rest, at this point, I'm indifferent. You'll get a lot more done if you take it up with Otherarrow. I hear where you're coming from, though.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::My logic is simple. It was renamed Ashera Staff in the localization to give it a connection to Ashera (the same way the Goddess Icon was renamed the Ashera Icon). However, Awakening and it's setting have no connection to Ashera at all, and, I admit this is an assumption on my part, it is likely that they aren't going to use that name. There is already precedent for this kind of naming with the Goddess/Ashera Icon though, so I don't feel especially wrong about this. And, well, on a more personal level, it makes no sense to have it at Ashera Staff if it has one appearance where it isn't linked to Ashera at all. A more "setting neutral" name makes more sense to me. And if it's localizaed as something different, we can move it, no biggy.--Otherarrow (talk) 05:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :You do realize that there was also: Orsin's Hatchet and Kris's Confect did appeared as an item in Awakening, but Orsin and Kris didn't appear in FE13 at all? 05:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see the relevance. Those are named as such even in the Japanese version and are explicit character shout outs (Indeed, I wouldn't be surprised if all the "Character's X" items were made before they knew that they were going to do SpotPass or DLC.) The Goddess Staff is just a staff, and wasn't called "Ashera Staff" in Awakening anyway.--Otherarrow (talk) 06:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm not that good at explaining stuff, but I will ask someone who knows (if they played Awakening) and I will ask Aveyn Knight about the Goddess Staff. 06:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :In Fire Emblem Awakening,You can get the Goddess Staff in Desert Oasis(Paralogue 14) in the "Mirage Village".Also,the SpotPass character Sephiran will have the Goddess Staff in his inventory,but it (the Goddess Staff) obviously cannot be bought from him. 23:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC)